Homo Homini Lupus
by Seventhday
Summary: Uñas, saliva, humedad. Parsimonia infinita dentro de su boca, en los dientes que chocan y la lengua que agita su nombre, llenándole ambos pulmones de la misma desesperación que parece sentir.


**Homo Homini Lupus**_  
(Lobo es el hombre para el hombre, y no hombre, cuando desconoce quién es el otro)_

_"Cada promesa es una amenaza; cada pérdida, un encuentro. De los miedos nacen los corajes; y de las dudas, las certezas."_  
**Celebración de las Contradicciones**, Eduardo Galeano

**1978**

Los vítores caen sobre las cabeza de aquellos cinco jóvenes que miran a la multitud que les rodea. Claro que no son sólo cinco, ya que el número se eleva a dos, pero aún así, son las estrellas de una generación. James quiere ser cazador de magos tenebrosos al igual que Lily, cuyas manos se entrelazan en una promesa pública de amor e incondicionalidad eterna; Peter parece indeciso, pero es problema que siga las ideas de un líder que lleva admirando desde los once años; Sirius, a él le importa una mierda el futuro sólo si tiene _Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Heart Club Band_ en su chaqueta, cigarrillos y su gran moto negra; Y para él, Remus, el mañana no es más que un día sin luna llena.  
Parecen comprender que el adiós ya no es más parte de un pronto, es un hecho materializado en la salida de el castillo que les vio correr, reir, transformarse y crecer. Atrás quedaron las noches como animales en la Casa de los Gritos, las una y mil mofas a James por las reiteradas negativas de Lily para no salir con él, los logros de Remus y las horribles calificaciones de Sirius. Atrás. Que importan los abrazos que se den, las lágrimas que derramen si al despertar ninguno de los cuatro merodeadores se vea las caras esas de _Ni de cojones te dejo entrar al baño primero, tío_ o de _¿Quién quiere un poco de maría?_. Las risas quedarán plasmadas en las paredes de piedras de un lugar que tiene que verlos partir para no volver.

**1979**

Ya nadie le acompaña aquellas noches cuando les necesita, sólo es _Quejicus_ con la copa humeante de poción para contrarrestar efectos de un lobo que ya no lo es. Es un cacharro que aúlla por todo el sótano buscando la compañía de un ciervo, una rata y un perro negro, grande y peludo, tan grande como lo era él. La música ondea por el aire desde el piso de arriba, y para cuando los efectos de la media noche salen de su cuerpo el golpeteo de los nudillos sobre la madera le despiertan.  
Ha madurado, como los limones de aquel árbol a las orillas del lago en Hogwarts. Ha crecido, como las raíces de un roble del bosque prohibido. Irritantemente joven. No es más viejo que él, aunque pareciera que la abismante realidad les separara por décadas, no es más atractivo de él, a pesar de que las cicatrices de todas las transformaciones sean bastante similares.  
Se adentra a la casa con paso resuelto contándole sus peripecias por el aire de del Danubio, del Rin y de esos ríos que sólo ha escuchado hablar en cuentos de mejores magos que él, menos cobardes. Por las venas le recorre el éxito del futuro que forjó y no quiere sentir más que envidia. Ponzoña que crece desde su yugular hasta la punta del nervio más ínfimo.  
-Lunático, está reclutando gente-  
Es la sentencia que ha querido oír previo a su llegada, no le enorgullece reconocerlo. Él no es el peligro, menos James, quizás un poco más Peter, pero claro que no. Es Canuto. Los ideales de la sangre pura que ha escuchado, el linaje perfecto. Un ejercito perfecto. Y se quiebra en sus brazos, temblando de miedo.  
Uñas, saliva, humedad. Parsimonia infinita dentro de su boca, en los dientes que chocan y la lengua que agita su nombre, llenándole ambos pulmones de la misma desesperación que _parece_ sentir. Cada segundo que apunta el puntero del reloj es una revelación del tiempo indomable pasando sobres sus cabezas, en la ropa que cae y las sábanas sudadas. La presión palpitante de sus piernas no se compara con la que comienza a crecer desde su alma hasta la bomba sangrienta que es su corazón gritando No nos hará daño sabiendo que no es así. Romperá vidas, esperanzas y tantos recuerdos con sonidos ácidos guardados en la mente.  
Sirius vuelve a tocar su puerta cada luna menguante respirando la misma frase todo lo que queda del año hasta que el discurso cambia por un parte de matrimonio y no les queda nada más que parar.

**  
1980**

Su padre decía que no era de maricas llorar cuando se está feliz. Es un lujo que no se permite hasta que James le toma por los hombros y le estruja en sus brazos con la felicidad que embarga y destruye. El pelirrojo con el azabache le hunden en un espiral de nuevas esperanzas que le borra el agua salada de la cara.  
Están bailando cuando Sirius se le acerca.  
-Yo creo que estos dos están pirados-  
Le ve dar una calada larga y profunda al cilindro que agita entre los dedos de su mano izquierda. Un olor a alcohol se mezcla con el tabaco que ve salir por sus labios carmesí, y el tintineo de su copa le saca de su ensimismamiento. _Maricón_ susurra en su oído. Sonríe. Está ojeroso, algo enfermo e impaciente porque sabe que el ciclo lunar no miente y la hora de esconderse en la oscuridad está llegando. El instinto animal se le hace inevitable. Sostiene una mirada lasciva antes de despedirse de Lily y James excusándose que ya casi es media noche y no quiero causar alboroto cuando su cuerpo cambie.  
No pide que le siga hasta su casa, no le pide que le acompañe ni que le haga olvidar entre revolcones contra la pared que es un lobo en cuerpo de humano desesperado por culpa de su mejor amigo. Y menos si ese mejor amigo recorre con su lengua las marcas que la luna llena deja en su cada vez más débil cuerpo.

_Remus:_

_No quería escribir primero a Sirius porque de seguro este le dirá enseguida a James sobre esto. No sé que tan bueno es lo que está pasando en estos tiempos, pero no pude evitarlo. O sea, claro que hubiera podido pero…  
Estoy embarazada. Por favor, Remus, debes decirme que me apoyarás. Sé que es complicado, dentro de unos meses estaré enorme y quizás James no quiera ni tocarme. Eso no me preocupa. Estoy aterrada, Voldemort ha estado reclutando muchísima gente en los dos últimos años y Dumbledore quiere mantenernos lo m__ás alejados posible del eje promático que es Londres. Avisadme de cualquier cosa, por favor._

_Cariños, Lily._

_P.D.: ¡No dejes que Sirius lea esto! Enloquecerá de emoción._

Era demasiado tarde, porque le miraba con esos ojos casi negros tras los mechones que caían por su cara, el ceño fruncido y una de sus mejores muecas de felicidad. La noche vieja de mil novecientos ochenta les dice adiós cuando las campanadas del período que les saludas terminan de repicar.

**1981**

La tarde del treinta y uno de octubre es la última vez que le ve. Le ha dicho sobre las sospechas que tiene sobre Peter, del error que ha cometido Dumbledore al nombrarle el guardián secreto. Ha intentado hacerle desistir de la idea de ir al Valle de Godric, sabiendo del peligro que corre al ir hasta allí, del peligro que además expone a Lily y James, peor es, de poner en peligro la seguridad del pequeño Harry. _Estúpido, Lunático _dijo con un carraspeo antes de dar media vuelta, prometiéndole que para la madrugada ya estará junto a él. Mira hacia el cielo desde la ventana y ve el claro de luna colarse por entremedio de las cortinas y tiene la convicción de que es una mala señal, pero la motocicleta gigante ya se había alejado por el horizonte desde hacía ya horas.  
_Han muerto, Remus, lo lamento_. Albus Dumbledore. Anciano. Cansado. Demacrado. Y no le duele. No le duele hasta que se da cuenta que así es. No están. Se han ido. La sangre corre por sus puños cerrados implorándole al cielo que por Merlín, no sea cierto. Y lo es. El niño está vivo, lejos del peligro de un maldito enfermo caza muggles que desde apoderarse de todo el mundo mágico. Pero él no está ahí, quién sabe donde esté, cómo esté. Si les extraña, si ya lo sabe. Pero no quiere saberlo. No quiere, y le encantaría romper la cara del viejo que le mira tras los lentes de media luna porque en el fondo le culpa por todo. La idea del guardián. La idea de alejarlos de ellos. De él.  
No se entera hasta la semana que sigue que Sirius está en Azkaban, condenado por supuesta matanza, por ser seguidor de Voldemort. Es mentira.  
Mentira, porque él lo conoce. Sus besos, sus manos, su alma, su mente. Su dolor.

**  
1994**

Es inocente y siempre lo supo. Y ese abrazo cargado de desesperación no es más que un Te extrañé, Canuto.  
-Lunático, estás hecho una mierda-  
-Tú también, Canuto-

__

Fin.

**Para ti.**


End file.
